


Day Twenty-Eight

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Broken Bones, Dismemberment, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Nondescript humans, Other, Skull Fucking, Torture, soul cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Twenty-EightPrompt: Broken/soul cracksPairing: N/A - Birdtale!Sans / multi





	Day Twenty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> This is baaaaad shit. Let me know if something else needs tagged, cause there’s a lot going on. All of it messed up. It’s a short sweet suckerpunch.
> 
> I might do a second chapter after October. I’m a sucker for happy endings and this? Is not one of those.

He was cold. Numb.  
He could hear voices sometimes, distant noises that didn’t make sense to him even though he knew they should. He didn’t understand them, but he knew they meant the humans were likely coming to him.  
His body hurt like one big bruise. He couldn’t move. Each attempt brought stabbing pains throughout.  
There he was. The ringleader. Sans looked up at him from empty sockets. Tears welled in his eyes when he saw the soft blue soul held in his hand. His soul.  
He wanted it back. Please.  
The human laughed at him. They had already taken his soul and dismantled his body, what more could they want? Why wouldn’t they just kill him already??  
The old hate stirred. Humans, fucking humans, had devised a way to keep monsters from dying when struck with ill intent. It had initially been a safety measure. The monsters had been supportive, interested in such safety. The humans had been cooperative.  
But then there were humans like these. That took advantage of their safety measure and turned it on edge.  
Sans wouldn’t die. They wouldn’t let him.  
He weakly cried out when the human squeezed his soul, feeling the ache through to his core. Someone else was there, too, apparently. They bodily lifted him up and pushed him back against a wall.  
His wings tried to flutter, but he just screamed in pain as the broken, shattered joints ground against each other. He thought he heard the humans laughing, but he wasn’t sure.  
Their ill intent and LV made him feel sick, combined with the absolute agony, and he wretched. He spit blue magic to the side, trying tiredly not to collapse into it.  
He felt something grab his skull and before he could do anything, there was a dick in his eyesocket.  
In days gone, he would have panicked. Stuff wasn’t supposed to go in there, it was incredibly uncomfortable and feeling something brush the inside of his skull was like a literal mindfuck. But now? This seemed almost trivial to what they usually did to him. At least he still had one wing left, busted and useless though it was.  
After wet leaked into his skull, hitting the back and dripping onto his tongue from the inside, the human pulled away from him.  
The ringleader crouched in front of him, his soul held out. Sans ached, staring at it hazily. He wanted it. But he couldn’t even move to grab it with it so close. So close.  
He noted a couple cracks in it. With all the abuse he was under, it wasn’t surprising. Humans didn’t understand soul cracks. He felt relief that he might die purely from that ignorance and put an end to this torment. Maybe in the afterlife, he would be able to fly again.  
He felt a grip on his remaining wing and a wrenching pain. He blacked out before he could feel much more.  
When he awoke, he felt nothing. No pain, no exhaustion. He was still leaning against the wall. He felt light. He wondered if he was dying.  
A hand brushed across his cheek and he saw the girl standing over him. She wasn’t beautiful, she wasn’t kind. Her LV made his magic churn. But she did know how to make his cock summon. And she had figured out he wouldn’t fight her when she rode him, the only bit of positivity in this hellhole. Her body tightening around him, her hands on his broken ribs, her mouth on his teeth. It was the only piece of heaven he had here.  
And when he came inside her, the euphoria was enough that he could imagine flying for a split second.  
She would whisper sweet words that meant nothing to him, but he caught the tone of praise and rapture. She thought he was beautiful like this, broken and mindless. Fucking humans.  
She traced a hand over the new stump where his other wing had been and he broke down and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is breeding


End file.
